Diamondex
by Stormbringer Avalon
Summary: 6 girls from Canada discover they are the new generation of winx , downer ? The new generation of Trix finds them and still on earth the Diamondex need to fight of the Darix
1. Chapter 1

"We need to find the new generation and kill them before they find out who they _really are"._

"Its to risky we may be seen by humans , Heat Ray , said the word_ humans_ in disgust".

"It does not matter we need to follow in are ancesters path!" Camille screeched back.

" Quiet down you two! before we get cau-" Riki got caught of my Ms.O'witch.

" You little rats get out of this basment and to Evil 101 before I get mad! OUT!".

The 3 sisters ran out of the basement before Ms.O'witch had a chance to say one more word.

-Out of Ms.O'witchs hearing zone- " Keep it down nobody can find _them _before we do we have a reputation to hold , Camille sneered to her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kristen please put away your cell phone ", scowled the peppy 6th grader.

"Sorry" , mumbled Kristy as she shoved her brand new aqua cell into her tote bag.

"The Cookie monster strikes again" snickered, April Springs ( always teased for her name).

Is there something that you would like to share with the _whole_ class ".

" No " Aprils cheekd tyrned bright red because, she was usaully used to being the class 'goodie goodie'

"Um may I please be excused?" The voice that was not even higher then a squeak belonged to shy little Erica Russo.

"Yes Erica , had her frown on.

A strong nose came from the3 hall suppicoes Kristy put her hand up and asked " may i be excused to ?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Kristen , and make it quick!" 's voice rose causeing Haley Hackett to plug her ears and screeh Ow! Kristy zoomed at of the 6A class room rolling her eyes on the way , did everyone have to call her Kristen? At the ned of the long hall Kristy could see Erica's skinny little body jump out the window.

"What are you doing?" Kristy yelled at the top of her lungs but Erica did not here -or bother to awnser- the quistetion. "Stop wait up!" Kristy attemted to catch the attention of Erica once again.

-With Erica- "No,no,no this can not be happening! how can i have the _power_ of the season fall? what does this even mean, what can i do with my so-called powers? Erica looked back to see Kristy chasing her and was barely a metre behind.

"What are you doing? I do not want to hurt you!" Kristy was getting annoyed being ignored was _so_ not her thing.

"Can't stop running" Erica whispered very lowly even for a whisper.

"Ow!" A dirty blonde hair girl was on the ground rubbing her elbow. Erica was so busy running she did not notice that she had ran into another girl.

"Are you ok Rachel?" Kristy asked her 5th grade cousin while tightly gripping Erica's rist.

"Yeah im _ fine_" Rachel snapped while forcing herself up.

"Hello" April Springs appeared from behind a corner (school now over). April squized herself into the group between Kristy and Rachel. When the 4 girls touched a spark of light flashed and charm braclets appeared on each girl each had a diffrent charm , Rachel's said summer, Kristy's said winter,Erica's said fall and Aprils said spring.


	4. Flora

**I do not own winx club :)**

"Wait what just happened" Rachel said try her hardest to stay calm. Kristy on the other hand was freaking out.

"What the heck! What is this braclet and why does its charm say WINTER ? someone help!" Kristy was flailing her arms in the air.

"Kristy just chill!" April ordered Kristen strictly.

"Guys I think I know what has happened to us" , Erica's voice emerged form the group.

"What ?" Rachel screeched very loudly.

Err well, we are the new generation of the _winx.._"

April cut Erica off, "what the heck is the winx?"

"Yeah what is the winx ?" Rachel a Kristy chipped in.

"The winx is a club of good friends that are_ faries_ and live in a place called Gardeina"

"FARIES! Kristy laughed out loud , ok is this some sort of hidden camera prank show.

"Are you serious?" Rachel face was full of shock.

"Yes I am dead well serious!" Erica for once was intimanating as anyone else in the school.

-With the witches- "Now is our chance! lets get them now!" Heat Ray jumped at from behind the corner . " HEAT WAVE" Heat ray screeched out the attack.

"WHAT?" Rachel yelled barley excaping from being hit by the burning heat.

"It can't be _witches?_ Erica thought.

"Flora Belivex!" A girl how appeared to be about the same age as the the attacker flashed in and she had a pair on wings. The girl how Erica,Rachel,April and Kristen were pretty sure name was Flora muttered a spell who no one could understand and the witches _vanished._

"Who are you?" April said feeling like she was only 1 inch tall.

"I am Flora of Linphea" the now looked human she no wings and her clothes were like any clothes you would see around Calgary. " You , Kristen,Erica,Rachel and April are faires the new generation of winx club. " I am part of winx along with , Layla , Bloom , Stella,Musa,Tecna and Roxy , " Alfea were , Layla, Bloom ,Musa,Tecna and Stella learned how to use are powers is having some _problems_.

" Powers?" Kristen looked counfused she had always thought a fairy was just a small little 5 inch flying bug but Flora was not 5 inchs and defentily not a bug.

"Powers are kind like a being able to control something or send attacks with it , take Roxy for example she could attack any enmy with crows. " But you girls are very special you have the power of season , Kristen you have the power of winter, Erica you have the power of fall, April you have the power of spring and Rachel you have the power of summer."

April gupled , " we are faires?"

"Yes you are and since my Belivex power gives me the adventage to use attacks from all seaosn I will be teaching you how to use your powers"

**sorry short i know - Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

SHORT I KNOW!

Erica was extremely nervous; this was the day of her first magic lesson. Why  
>had fate<br>chosen her, Kristen, April, and Rachel to be the new generation? Erica  
>pulled back her long jet black hair into a bun.<p>

"Are you in there?" April asked.

"Yeah wait for a sec" Erica replied, grabbing her charm bracelet. April looked  
>the same as usual, a short sleeve graphic tee, a jean skirt and her brown<br>hair grazing along her shoulders.

"I like your cardigan" April smiled while pointing at Erica's orange striped

cardigan.

"Thanks but come on lets get going" Erica said.

"K" April replied

-At the abandoned lighthouse-  
>"Ok first lets work on basic spells then we will<br>work on your transformation, Flora informed the young fairies.

"Ugh" Kristy and Rachel groaned, they were so looking forward to

transforming.

Thanks to , roxy fan 4 ever , for correcting my grammer before i publish them!


	6. DIAMONDEX!

"Ok we will start with the basics, would you like to start us of April?" said Flora.

"Umm ok" stampeded April.

"Try use some of your magic nothing difficult though, focus but do not strain your mind trying" Flora ordered April. April closed her eyes and put her hand in front of her.

"Enchanted ivy!" ivy rose from the ground and twisted around Rachel's body.

"Make it stop!" yelled Rachel. With a snap of her fingers Flora stopped the ivy also making it unravel of Rachel.

"You need to learn how to control your magic, or else you could be in great danger. April, Kristy, Erica and Rachel nodded their heads.

"Heat stroke"! Heat ray flew into the lighthouse and aimed her attack at Flora. Flora flew to the ground and seemed to be unconscious. The girls charm bracelets' shook and they all transformed into _faeries._ "Snow ball paranoid!" Kristy yelled. A million little snowballs pelted Heat Ray.

"You little"! Heat Ray managed to cough out, choking on the snow that entered her throat.

"Attack of the waves!" Rachel screamed. A humongous title wave trenched Heat Ray in water.

"Where's her sisters?" thought Erica. "autumn wind!" a gust of wind blew Heat Ray off her feet. April flew back getting ready for her attack.

"FLOWER POWER!" April clapped her hands together and flower petals covered Heat Ray causing bee's to come and sting her.

"I will get you Diamondex!" Heat Ray teleported out of the lighthouse- bringing Flora with her.


End file.
